Foot switches are used in many applications, industrial and commercial as well as residential. Industrial applications may include operation of power tools, conveyers, lifting devices, and many other applications. In many applications plural foot operated switches are utilized to control more than one operation or function. One common example is the up and down motions of a lifting or vertical positioning device.
Presently used foot switches generally comprise a pivotal actuating treadle to operate a switch arm or a switch actuator in a separate housing. A spring in some form is provided as a treadle return. Generally the actuating treadle is connected to a rotating shaft for operating a switch. In many cases known foot switches are subject to collecting debris which may be in the environment.
Accordingly, the present invention provides new and improved foot switches in which the operating mechanism including all springs and switches, usually a snap switch, is enclosed and shielded to prevent adverse effects by environmental debris and the actuating treadle directly acts on a switch actuating member.
The treadles comprise a bar or tubular stock in a generally U-shaped form having spaced apart operating and treadle arms with a connecting portion where the operating arm is preloaded with a torsion spring which complements the action of the treadle arm. This provides a very compact structure with a low profile and provides the user with a large target for his or her foot to operate the switch.
An object of this invention is to provide new and improved foot switches.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved foot switches where the entire operating mechanism is protected from environmental debris with a new and improved structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved foot switches enclosed within a cast housin where all operating parts are arranged in and supported in the housing.
A further object of this invention is to provide foot switches with a new and improved treadle/operating arm structure.
A still further object of this invention is to provide new and improved foot switches of simplified construction.